


Latching onto You

by HunnieDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Double Knotting, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dry Orgasms, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Husbands in Lust, Husbands in love, Hyung Kink, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Manhandling, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oppa Kink, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: On their anniversary, Jongdae decides to give his husbands some special treats. Those treats involve, nipple clamps, his milky tits and an early appearance from his heat.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 18
Kudos: 181





	Latching onto You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lolistar92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/gifts).



> Hello all! 
> 
> I finally managed to write Loli the bingo fic she deserves! I chose this line: 
> 
> Lactation Kink > Blindfolds > Manhandling > Knotting > Nipple Clamps. 
> 
> I added some extra ones in from her bingo card for good measure. These are: 
> 
> Honourable mentions from Loli’s bingo card that I included for good measure: hyung kink, breeding kink, oversensitivity, squirting, dry orgasm, multiple orgasms, oral sex. 
> 
> This was written with all of Loli’s favourite things in mind! Thank you, Loli, for being the greatest friend ever! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the fic! X x x 
> 
> **Warning:** This fic is full top to bottom with lactation and everything else that is tagged. Please take that into consideration before you carry on!

Jongdae has decided to try something  _ new  _ and here’s why:

He enjoys that his lovers get to drink from him, that his body provides his alphas with some much needed nutrients to replenish their stamina when they’re knotting him over and  _ over.  _

Omega’s lactate in heat. It’s just a natural, bodily reaction so they can help their alphas last longer. 

Usually, Jongdae would be wearing a super-absorbent bra to catch the milk if it flowed out. Because that can happen, of course it can. Jongdae’s a toned guy, his chest can only hold so much milk before the milk starts finding a way to seep out, even if there isn’t a mouth on the receiving end. 

So, he wanted to make it all more intense. Jongdae wanted to store all his milk inside, make his tits swell so much from not wasting a drop. 

That’s why he’s sitting in his nest with both of his lovers' clothes spread around, whimpering as he tries his best not to play with his tits. He’s had nipple clamps on for hours, squeezing the nubs as tightly as possible so his milk has nowhere else to go. 

“Fuck,” Jongdae whines. His heat is bubbling so close to the surface and he just wants to touch himself, shove four fingers into his ass and toy with his nipples until he’s squirting slick and milk everywhere. 

But Jongdae can’t. He’s under strict rules from his alphas. Well, one strict rule, not to touch himself when neither of them are present. 

For now, Jongdae just has to wait. Wait for his husbands to come back from work. 

For all intents and purposes, Jongdae is Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s housewife. 

That’s why he intends to feed his husbands all he can, let them use his body beyond measure. 

“Dae-ya!” Baekhyun’s melodic voice calls all the way from the doorway of their giant penthouse apartment. 

Jongdae can’t even go and greet them. It wouldn’t be the best thing for his neighbours to potentially see. Him, naked with soaking wet thighs, clamped nipples looking an angry shade of purple. 

There’s no doubt in Jongdae’s mind that his alphas won’t be able to smell him from the doorway. After all, he’s been waiting like this for the majority of the day. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun don’t even know about Jongdae’s heat, it’s not supposed to come for another few weeks. As a little anniversary surprise, Jongdae took some pills to bring it on quicker. It’s usually what couples do when they want to start trying for pups of their own. 

“Jongdae? Baby?” Chanyeol’s deep voice echoes through their home. 

God, Jongdae just wants them in here, both of them balls deep in his ass already! 

“Hyung,” Jongdae whimpers, “Yeollie!” It’s not loud enough for them to properly hear him, but being mated, they’re so in tune with Jongdae’s body, they will find him soon enough. 

Just like that, Jongdae hears the rasp of knuckles on the door. “Are you in there, baby?” 

“Yes!” Jongdae whines, feeling frustrated. “Get in here,  _ now!” _

Jongdae can’t understand why they’re pretending as if the apartment isn’t  _ covered _ in his pheromones. A smell that both his lovers have admitted is the best in the world. 

When they do enter, Jongdae feels a little guilty. Chanyeol is holding so many bouquets of flowers that Jongdae can’t even see his face properly. Baekhyun has a huge gift box in his hands. Of course they would treat Jongdae to so many great things this weekend too. 

“Oh.  _ Oh _ , hasn’t someone been a naughty boy?” Baekhyun grins, eyes dropping down to Jongdae’s tits instantly. “I wondered why it smelt like you were in heat, I thought I’d gotten mixed up. But it seems like your present to us is gonna be your ass, hmm?”

Blushing immediately, Jongdae goes to cover his chest. 

Baekhyun tuts, shaking his head.  _ Fuck,  _ Baekhyun looks so hot when he’s suited up for work, hair slicked back like a total alpha-sex-god. “Don’t cover them when you’ve made them all pretty for us.”

In contrast to Baekhyun’s nonchalance, Chanyeol is brimming with glee, tongue almost lolling out at the picture Jongdae makes. Full tits, tiny waist, little cock on display. Completely lewd and erotic. 

“God, Dae, you look so fucking sexy!” Chanyeol growls as he drops the bouquets to the floor. “What a sight!” 

As Chanyeol goes to storm towards the nest, Baekhyun is quick to grab his arm and tug him back. Jongdae doesn’t know how Baekhyun can do things like that so seamlessly while holding such a big gift. But usually, Baekhyun is even more talented than normal when he’s cooking up some evil plan in his head. 

“Yeol-ah, not so fast. Sure, Dae has brought his heat forward, but can’t you see? He must’ve touched his cute nipples to get those clamps on, we can’t be having that, can we?” Baekhyun grins, all toothy and devilish. 

If Jongdae wasn’t laid in their nest of clothes, hornier than ever, he would swoon at that look alone. Still, not willing to go down without a fight, Jongdae tries to bargain with Baekhyun. “But hyung! I touched them so I could clamp them for you, I—I—”

“Did you get permission from me or Chanyeol to do that?” Baekhyun interjects, going over to the chest of drawers where they keep all of their toys. 

Jongdae can’t believe this, he is a soaking wet omega practically in heat,  _ their _ soaking wet omega, and Baekhyun isn’t going wild for him? Instead, Baekhyun is complaining that Jongdae touched his nipples without them being there to watch?!

Sure, Baekhyun likes to toy with Jongdae at the best of times and gets Chanyeol to join in, but still!

“Ah, sorry baby, Baek-hyung is right,” Chanyeol appeases but Jongdae can see that Chanyeol’s a little unsure of where this is going. Chanyeol is always a lot easier to sway toward Jongdae’s ass than Baekhyun and his steely control. 

“How would me and Yeollie know if you weren’t even naughtier, Dae-ya? How could we know that you haven’t played with your tight, little hole? You’ve touched your nipples to clamp them, so you could have already knotted your ass with a Knot-Bot, for all we know.” 

Jongdae shakes his head, tears starting to prick in his eyes, he’s been a good boy, he’s been sat here all damn day, keeping his milk inside and not touching himself once! 

“The only way we’ll really know—is if we watch you finger yourself open for us now. If you’re still tight, I guess we won’t punish you.” Baekhyun smirks at Chanyeol who finally picks up on where Baekhyun is going with this. Chanyeol nods frantically, like the excitable puppy he is. 

The way Jongdae’s body runs impossibly hotter makes his head spin. It’s not like he hasn’t put a show on for them before, but Baekhyun has a blindfold in his hands, and Jongdae is sure he knows where this is going now, too. 

“Please, hyung,” Jongdae whimpers, chest rumbling with needy purrs, giving away his desperation. “Please, I need you to knot me through my heat, it’s—it’s really intense right now.” Sobbing, Jongdae absentmindedly pushes his tits together a little more, inner omega trying to show off its assets to his alpha mates. 

“Tsk, silly boy,” Baekhyun mocks evilly, “you should have thought about that before you brought it on so early. It will be a perfect anniversary present, though. To breed you, that is.” 

Pheromones spike in the room and Jongdae is pretty sure it’s Chanyeol that’s getting turned on. Chanyeol is always much easier than Baekhyun and he’s teetering on the edge of the nest, practically panting at the thought of shoving his knot into Jongdae. 

Still, Baekhyun seems so put together, as if he’s not affected in the slightest. Jongdae wants to take on the challenge, wants to have Baekhyun begging for his milky tits and his sopping hole. 

“You can take your clothes off Yeollie and go get him, but you’ll need this,” Baekhyun tosses the blindfold to Chanyeol, “be a good boy and put it on our sweet little omega, won’t you?”

Chanyeol’s suit is off in a flash and he’s next to Jongdae in seconds. It makes Jongdae feel more confident, cockier in the way he  _ knows _ he could have Chanyeol disobeying Baekhyun’s orders if he promised Chanyeol all of his milk or his ass for the rest of the night.

Quickly, Jongdae moves to straddle Chanyeol’s lap, instantly grinding his tiny cock onto Chanyeol’s hardening length. Chanyeol is so easy, hands shooting up to Jongdae’s waist, helping him grind down. 

“You’ll help me, won't you Yeollie? It’s just, my tits are  _ so _ full and my nipples are  _ so _ sore, I  _ really _ want your tongue to soothe them,” Jongdae purrs, getting his knees under him so he can get his chest closer to Chanyeol’s lips. 

Like the easiest puppy there is, Chanyeol has his lips wrapped around the metal chain of Jongdae’s clamps, teeth ready to hook onto it and drag it from Jongdae’s nipples. 

But Baekhyun is faster than Chanyeol, more in control and better practiced. He’s behind Jongdae in a flash, strong hands landing over the top of Chanyeol’s and eyes boring into him over Jongdae’s shoulder. 

“Don’t you dare, Chanyeol. Remember what happened last time I had to punish you?” 

It’s far too sexy, how Chanyeol whimpers and submits to Baekhyun. Jongdae knows Baekhyun is one of the most dominating alphas he’s ever met, but when he can reduce Chanyeol to cowering in submission too,  _ god,  _ it makes Jongdae even hotter. 

Being between them both reminds Jongdae of the dull ache in his womb, how his heat is in full force, making him desperate to be bred and full of cum. All he has to do is follow Baekhyun’s orders and they’ll be fucking him soon enough. Jongdae wishes he had caught Baekhyun on one of his more playful days.

“It’s going on now, baby,” Baekhyun says, snapping Jongdae from his thoughts. 

Jongdae doesn’t have time to protest before his eyes are covered. The blindfold is thick, doesn’t offer any light at all so Jongdae’s world is covered in darkness. 

“You can safeword out if you need to. Do you remember your word?” 

Jongdae nods, hands going to Chanyeol’s chest to rub his skin for comfort. “Amaranth.” 

“Good, good, now—put on a show for us, baby. Then maybe we’ll give your ass what it so desperately wants.” 

Before Jongdae knows it, he’s in the middle—well what he thinks is the middle—of their nest, chest pushed harshly into the floor with his ass in the air. His nipples are throbbing under the clamps and the pressure in his tits is getting to the point of pain. Delicious pain. Jongdae’s a masochist at heart. 

He can’t see his alphas, but he knows how to put on a show. Knows how to use the senses he does have available to his advantage. 

Chanyeol is behind him, to the left, aroused scent strong and pungent as he pants quietly. Jongdae is pretty sure that Baekhyun must be playing with Chanyeol’s tits or ass or cock, satiating his oral fixation as he waits to get a hold of Jongdae’s milky chest. 

Baekhyun’s scent is definitely aroused, but his pheromones haven’t spiked like Chanyeol’s have. Chanyeol is probably close to cumming already under Baekhyun’s practiced mouth. 

Whatever Baekhyun was doing to Chanyeol, it stops with a loud slurp of saliva. 

All the noises are turning Jongdae on more. He takes his two fingers out and traces them around his rim, stretching it apart for everyone to see. Fucking back in with three fingers, he makes sure to arch his back in a way that makes his thick ass look even more delicious and adds a heady moan in for good measure. 

It does feel so fucking good, but it’s not enough. Not now. He wants more. Jongdae whines, fucking into himself faster, wishing he could hit his sweet spot more in this position.

“Hnnng,” Jongdae moans. “Fuck, I’m so wet!”

“That’s it, Dae. I guess you were a good boy for us, your hole was so tight before. Now look at it, sloppy and stretched over your little fingers, you’d still be tight around our knots, wouldn’t you?” Baekhyun flirts, voice laced with dominance and promise. 

“I was so good today! I promise I wasn’t naughty! I’d still be so tight for you hyung, please—please fuck me!” Jongdae feels so needy. He wants to  _ see _ Baekhyun and Chanyeol staring at him with that charged desire in their eyes. 

When there’s no response, Jongdae adds, “Are you watching me, hyung?” he whimpers, ramping up to four fingers fucking in and out of his ass, making obscene squelching noises that almost drown out what he’s saying. 

Usually, Jongdae can see Baekhyun’s lust-filled eyes. But now, Jongdae is shaking his ass, fingering it even harder in hopes that he has his hyung’s undivided attention. 

“Of course, baby. I’m just teasing Yeollie too. Why don’t you roll over and tug on your little nipples too?” Baekhyun purrs, nonchalantly. 

_ God!  _ Jongdae is determined to break Baekhyun’s control. 

So Jongdae does flip over, propping himself up enough on the side of their nest so Baekhyun can see  _ everything _ . 

Being blindfolded makes everything seem more erotic. Jongdae feels like he has to go harder because he can’t see his lovers' reactions. 

Jongdae runs his hands down his chest, fingertips rubbing over the swell of his breasts. “Is this what you want, hyung?” Jongdae purrs as much as he can, ignoring his own neediness. 

If Jongdae needs to run his mouth to get what he wants, he’s going to have to do it. He’s not feeling shy anymore, just pure desperation singing through his veins.

Tugging on the chain of his nipple clamps, pain zings through Jongdae’s body, causing his back to arch and a lewd moan to fall from his lips. “Look at my tits bouncing for you,  _ god,  _ I want your lips on my nipples, your teeth biting them while you drink my milk.” 

That does draw twin growls from his husbands and Jongdae preens, feeling like he’s finally getting somewhere.

“Do I look good, Yeollie? Please talk to me, tell me what you want me to do. Want me to tug on my nipples? Play with my hole? Don’t let Baek-hyung control you. I’ll do anything for you, alpha:” 

Chanyeol yelps and Jongdae smirks. Baekhyun must have had to hold Chanyeol back. The thought of Baekhyun shoving his fingers into Chanyeol’s mouth to shut him up has Jongdae even more turned on. His little cock is so hard but it’s laying against his stomach, obsolete. Nothing compares to his ass and tits being played with, his dick can wait.

“Finger yourself with one hand, tug on your nipples with the other, easy,” Baekhyun demands, though his voice breaks a little and Jongdae knows he’s on his way to making them lose control. “If you make yourself squirt,  _ then _ we will help you with this  _ surprise _ heat.” 

That’s how Jongdae finds himself with his whole fist nearly shoved in his ass, only made impossible by the angle. He’s tugging on the chain of his nipple clamps furiously with his other hand, making his tits bounce obscenely and his nubs even more raw. 

Hearing his alphas growl and moan only spurs him on. They are both pouring out aroused pheromones, waves of their scent crashing into Jongdae’s senses over and over and over again. They must be so turned on, so desperate watching Jongdae try and work his fist into himself, seeing all that slick pour from him with no one there to lap it up. 

Jongdae’s head is spinning, flooded by his husbands’ pheromones. He can’t think straight. But, he’s so, so close! His climax is building, he can feel himself barrelling closer towards cumming and he’s desperate to give that to his alphas, to let them see him pleasure himself so openly for their eyes only. 

“That’s it, baby,” Chanyeol encourages, voice deep, chest rumbling from his inner alpha wanting to pounce forward and claim. 

“Squirt for us. Do as hyung says,” Baekhyun adds, voice dominating.

The demand pushes Jongdae to the brink. He’s so close but he just can’t seem to fall over the edge. Something’s stopping him, holding him back and keeping him there on the precipice of pleasure.

He whines, loud and desperate. With one last tug on the chain, the clamps are torn off his nipples. 

Jongdae’s orgasm hits him hard, his ass squirts over his whole hand, dick spraying cum over his abs. But it’s the release of the clamps that makes Jongdae really climax, as they harshly let his nipples free, the pressure in his chest is too much and his nipples squirt milk simultaneously with his slick squirting from his ass. 

Jongdae’s eyes roll back, tongue lolling out as some of his milk lands on his face, in his mouth. He’s already wrecked and fucked out, body going lax as he pants his way through his climax. He’s so  _ wet _ everywhere and his tits feel like they could burst and spray their milk everywhere. 

Without his vision, Jongdae feels like his orgasm was more intense, like that could satiate his heat for a while. 

But he’s not even given a second to come down from his high.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol crash into Jongdae, lips wrapping around a nipple each, instantly. Their pheromones have spiked so high that Jongdae’s certain, despite his hazy mind, that they’re both going to go into rut after tasting his milk. 

“Oh no, hyung, please! I’m so sensitive there!” Jongdae cries, but despise his pleas, his back arches, pushing his tits even deeper into their mouths. Their tongues flick over his nubs furiously, trying to coax the milk to flow out even more. It hurts so good, Jongdae’s nipples are already raw and having both of his husband's teeth abuse them more has his next orgasm building up impossibly fast.

It’s as though his body wants to writhe away from the pleasure and press into it at the same time with the way he’s sent spiralling into waves of overstimulation. Jongdae’s head is swimming with the mix of sensations and he can’t help but let out his moans, his purrs. 

“Hyung—wanna see, please let me see now,” Jongdae mewls, hands hovering over his blindfold. 

One of their mouths leaves Jongdae’s nipple, the wet nub instantly pebbling as the cold air hits it. His blindfold is removed and he’s greeted with the image of Baekhyun wiping his milky mouth as he stares Jongdae down. 

Baekhyun surges forward, locking lips with Jongdae and making out with him filthily. Jongdae can taste himself on Baekhyun’s lips, on his tongue and Jongdae  _ loves _ it. He tastes delicious and Jongdae would love to drink his milk himself. 

As Baekhyun sucks on Jongdae’s tongue, Chanyeol starts to suck on his breast, dragging the milk out with every harsh tug of his mouth. The jolts of pain have Jongdae seeing stars.

Chanyeol covers Jongdae’s other breast with his huge hand. He toys with Jongdae’s nipple between his fingertips, taking advantage of it being free of Baekhyun’s mouth for a while. They all know how greedy Baekhyun is, so Jongdae can’t help the need to coo at his sweet, youngest husband getting his fill in from Jongdae’s body. 

Again, Jongdae’s inner omega is preening, feeling his alphas drink from him, suck his tits dry, it’s fucking amazing. 

With the pressure slowly alleviating from Jongdae’s chest, the pleasure increases tenfold. His milk is flowing freely because of Chanyeol’s mouth and fingers, torso getting soaked with his own fluids. 

Jongdae is the one to pull away from the kiss with Baekhyun, feeling like he could pass out from Baekhyun stealing his breath. 

“Hyung,” Jongdae whimpers, “Yeollie, god! I feel so—hnnng!” Jongdae keens, back arching again as Baekhyun latches back onto his other nipple. 

Finally, Jongdae gets to look down. The sight is too much, too hot. His gorgeous husbands have their brows furrowed as they suck on his tits with fervour. Jongdae’s nipples feel like raw nerves but it feels so damn good. 

Tears form in Jongdae’s eyes and he sobs as a dry orgasm is ripped from within. His body shudders, veins coursing with arousal that doesn’t quite find an out. It’s like his climax has bubbled to the surface but hasn’t spilled over the sides, it doesn’t let Jongdae release any of his pent up need. 

“Did you just cum dry?” Baekhyun asks, tone mocking and airing on cruel. He loves it when Jongdae cums dry, loves that Jongdae will cum even harder next time around.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol whispers against Jongdae’s nipple. “You taste so good Dae, you need to store your milk like this for us every time.”

Chanyeol growls as he goes back to sucking, biting down even harder and making Jongdae see stars.

Jongdae’s ready to bare his neck, ready for them to both claim him and pierce his neck with their sharp fangs. They haven’t even got their cocks inside him yet and he’s already so deep. 

“Hyung, oppa!” Jongdae moans, loud and unabashed. 

They both freeze, eyes staring up at Jongdae but never letting go of his tits. 

Jongdae’s too far gone to realise what he’s said, only really saying ‘oppa’ when he’s so deep into his heat that he’ll do anything to engage Chanyeol’s competitive side to go up against Baekhyun. 

It only spurs Chanyeol  _ and _ Baekhyun on more. They both end up with two fingers each fucking into Jongdae’s wet rim. Chanyeol rubs over Jongdae’s prostate relentlessly, fingers long enough to reach it and abuse it in a way no one else can. Baekhyun thrusts his fingers in and out, revelling in the wet sounds it makes, knowing Jongdae loves to be stuffed full and his rim stretched far too wide. They’re both so competitive and Jongdae feels like he could cum again, his cloudy mind hopes this one won’t be dry. 

“You gonna let oppa knot you?” Chanyeol croons, tongue licking and lapping over Jongdae’s abused nipple. 

“Yes!” Jongdae shouts, body contorting with the assault of pleasure on his prostate. 

Chanyeol stands and Jongdae is too wrecked to understand what’s going on. Baekhyun moves down, hooking Jongdae’s thighs over his broad shoulders. 

“Let Yeollie fuck your face while I eat you out, okay baby?” Baekhyun croons, sticking his tongue deep inside Jongdae before he can even respond. 

Chanyeol’s thumb rubs over Jongdae’s bottom lip and Jongdae doesn’t even falter, his mouth drops open to accept Chanyeol’s cock. 

Thrusting in smoothly, Chanyeol holds Jongdae’s head in place so he can use Jongdae’s mouth. “I just want to feel your wet mouth, Dae-ya. Don’t make oppa cum, okay?” 

Jongdae looks up, trying to meet Chanyeol’s eyes. He moans in response, trying to nod but he can’t. Chanyeol sets a fast pace, shoving his huge cock deep into Jongdae’s throat, making him gag and splutter. Tears brim in Jongdae’s eyes and spill over, adding to the mass of fluids on his body. 

When Baekhyun fucks a finger into Jongdae’s ass along with his tongue, it finally pulls Jongdae’s mind back around to his own pleasure. He’s been trying so hard to put his tongue to use on Chanyeol’s length, that he lost focus on what Baekhyun was doing to his body. 

Baekhyun just uses his finger to pry Jongdae’s rim to the side. He hears Baekhyun spit into his ass and it is so filthy, so lewd that Jongdae ends up on the edge of cumming again. He loves how they just use his body however they want, making him completely theirs. 

Chanyeol pulls his cock out, tips Jongdae’s chip upward so they can finally lock eyes. Chanyeol looks feral, piercing eyes staring back at Jongdae. He’s certainly going into rut and Baekhyun will likely do the same, then they will end up fucking for  _ days _ . 

“Oppa,” Jongdae moans, voice hoarse from Chanyeol fucking his throat so hard. 

Jongdae’s lips are swollen, are probably red and wet with saliva and precum. He must look so ruined. 

Baekhyun is still licking into Jongdae’s ass, but Chanyeol is doing his best to distract Jongdae. To be honest, Jongdae can’t believe how long Chanyeol’s lasted without slamming Jongdae’s ass onto his cock. 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol groans, “you look so sexy.” 

Jongdae repeats, “Oppa,” but it’s more slurred this time, seeing as Baekhyun is sucking Jongdae’s tiny cock down while he toys with Jongdae’s ass some more. 

Chanyeol slaps his cock against Jongdae’s lips a few times, smearing the drool and precum all over Jongdae’s lips and chin. “Come on, baby. Tell oppa how much you love my cock.” 

It’s Chanyeol’s competitive streak coming out to play again, but Jongdae feeds into it. “I love your cock, oppa. It’s so big, fills me up so well,” Jongdae babbles. 

That has Baekhyun ramping up his speed, switching so he has his tongue in Jongdae’s ass and his hand jerking Jongdae off. 

Chanyeol moves just in time for Jongdae’s head to loll down, so he can see what Baekhyun is doing to his body. 

It’s enough to make Jongdae squirt again, spraying his slick all over Baekhyun’s face. His cock cums pathetically but the pleasure is too much, Jongdae is  _ so _ sensitive but he needs to be knotted. At least if he gets knotted, his heat will go down for a few hours. If they stop now, within as little as twenty minutes, Jongdae will need to go again. 

Baekhyun crawls up Jongdae’s body, fingers going to toy with Jongdae’s nipples and get them all milky again. He’s smirking, looking accomplished with the way Jongdae’s slick is dripping from his chin. 

Jongdae instantly sticks out his tongue, lapping at his own slick to drink it all up. They stay like that for a few minutes, until Baekhyun is grinding his hard cock down into Jongdae’s stomach. 

“Hyung, hyung,” Jongdae moans against Baekhyun’s lips, “let me please you, hyung. You’ve made me cum so many times, use my body so you can cum too.” 

“Hmm, I don’t know, Dae-ya. Seems like you only love your oppa’s dick. I guess mine’s not good enough.” Baekhyun is the devil incarnate, he must be. 

Still, Jongdae rises to it. “No!” he whimpers, “I love both of your cocks! Please, hyung, oppa, put both of your cocks in!” 

Jongdae can see Chanyeol in his peripheral, just about to pounce until Baekhyun stops him, then says, “Put our cocks in where, baby?” 

The sweet tone Baekhyun is using is a complete juxtaposition to what he’s really trying to say. 

Jongdae runs hot, if that’s even possible. He lets his fingers skirt down his body, through the pool of milk and cum, past his flaccid cock and down to his almost gaping rim. “Here, hyung. I want your cocks in here.” 

Baekhyun grins, then nods to Chanyeol. 

It doesn’t take long for Chanyeol to manhandle Jongdae into position. He’s propped between them, thick thighs over Chanyeol’s forearms, back resting against Chanyeol’s chest. With Baekhyun in front of him, Jongdae wants to sob, he looks so fucking hot and Jongdae doesn’t know how to handle it. 

Baekhyun guides both of their cocks into Jongdae’s hole and despite all the fingering, it’s still a tight squeeze. Jongdae feels his eyes rolling back, loving being stuffed full and feeling like he’s going to split in half. 

Chanyeol’s strength is amazing, he tips them back slightly so Baekhyun has better access to Jongdae’s nipples. Baekhyun is thrusting languidly, but it’s Chanyeol that’s going at a frantic pace, of course it is. 

“Are your tits all for hyung? Your poor oppa doesn’t get anything?” Baekhyun coos mockingly, clearly loving that he gets to be the one to drink Jongdae dry. 

Growling, Chanyeol hooks his jaw over Jongdae’s shoulder, sharp fangs ready to pierce. 

Jongdae goes completely limp, as if he wasn’t already. He’s prey caught between two predators now. 

“Oh my god! Oppa!” Jongdae whimpers, “bite me, I’m yours, oppa!” 

Instantly, Chanyeol’s fangs pierce Jongdae’s skin, reopening his claiming scar that Chanyeol put there five years ago today, on their wedding night. Jongdae screams, cumming dry again between his two lovers. 

Baekhyun growls, biting around Jongdae’s nipple and piercing his breast. “Aren’t you hyung’s?” 

Jongdae feels torn between the two of them, god he fucking loves them so much. “Yours! Both of yours! I’m your omega!” 

After that, Jongdae can barely speak. His tongue is out, eyes rolled back. They’re fucking into him so good, ruining his insides and making him feel the need to cum again, though he’s sure there’s nothing left in him. 

Baekhyun goes from sucking Jongdae’s tits, to claiming him over his scar on the other shoulder, and back again.

Chanyeol is kissing up Jongdae’s neck, bouncing him around on their cocks like a rag doll. 

“I can’t wait to pump you full of my pups, Dae-ya. Is that what you want, for us to both get you pregnant? Breed you until your tummy is so full and round from our cum, you can’t even move without it pouring out of you?” 

Jongdae soundlessly wails, “Yes!”

“Oppa’s going to make you cum so hard,” Chanyeol croons. Baekhyun growls, so Chanyeol adds, “and hyung is too.” 

Jongdae didn’t realise how much of Jongdae’s weight Chanyeol was holding up. That is, until Chanyeol drops him down onto their knots. 

They fuck their knots into Jongdae’s body and Jongdae squirts the hardest he has tonight. They both bite down on his shoulder again, cumming and cumming and cumming into Jongdae’s womb. 

It’s so warm, so wet. Jongdae can feel them painting his insides as they milk over the two knots that are stretching his hole so impossibly wide. 

When Baekhyun latches back onto Jongdae’s breast to drink, that’s when Jongdae passes out. 

—

They fuck for the whole weekend of their anniversary, missing all the dinner reservations that Chanyeol and Baekhyun had booked. 

When Jongdae needs to rest and replenish his milk, Baekhyun and Chanyeol take their ruts and knots out on each other. 

Now, their cycles have settled and they’ve plugged Jongdae’s ass up, so they can keep their cum in him for even longer. 

“Your tummy is so round, baby,” Chanyeol says admiringly, rubbing his hand gently over Jongdae’s distended stomach. 

“Yeah,” Jongdae grins, “maybe by our next anniversary, we’ll have some little ones running around.” 

“Even if we do, your milk is still ours,” Baekhyun says petulantly, picking up Jongdae’s hand to pet over his hair. 

“Of course, my babies,” Jongdae giggles, always happy to coo over his husbands when they aren’t feeling like acting all alpha anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Until next time x x x


End file.
